The present invention relates generally to improvements in article transfer mechanisms, and specifically to the provision of article transfer mechanisms wherein the direction of movement of the articles may be changed while maintaining the orientation of the articles fixed.
Many types of article transfer mechanisms have been provided heretofore. However, none of these prior transfer mechanisms have been as simple and rugged in construction as the article transfer mechanisms in the present invention, and still have the ability to change the direction of movement, such as at right angles, of the articles while maintaining a fixed orientation thereof in space.
An examplar of the heretofore more complicated transfer mechanisms is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,233 granted Mar. 2, 1976 to F. Aiuola et al. This patent shows a relatively complicated suction transfer device that serves to change the direction of travel of the articles 90.degree. but also changes the orientation thereof in space.